Halloween Blitz
by Hachiko-san
Summary: Halloween has come to phantomhive manor as a masquerade this year and ciel spends it searching for the boy he loves will Alois show up to this festive party?


**Halloween Blitz**

Me: (bows) I am sorry everyone I know it is a couple of weeks late for Halloween but I got busy with work and preparing for cons that I didn't get to finish my Story till now I hope you all enjoy it is quick and not the best but Is been a while since I wrote something for Alois and Ciel (bows again) THANK YOU!

CielXAlois

Its Halloween in London, and theres a Halloween party and the famous Phantomhive Manor, much to Ciel's complaints and groaning Sebastian thought it would be a nice relaxing moment for the Young lord, This isn't a particularly happy day for Ciel, seeing as usually nine times out of ten he spends the next day with a headache because of some prank by older kids. Lizzies idea for the party is a masquerade, great now he wont even see who people are which irritated the young lord most, he does not like knowing who he is letting into his home, a shrill voice broke the concitration of his mind.

"CIEL!" lizzy yelled

The young yellow haired girl about the boys age threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, she practically almost knocked him over if she hadn't pulled back on him.

"what is it lizzie?" he asked with slight annoyance

"Oh Ciel isn't it wonderful, it is so beautiful" she shrilled

Lizzy would get excited over any little thing, as long as it was with Ciel, he sighed and rubbed his head, these social events always gave him such a headache, he soon was able to drown out lizzy's annoying pestering, as he scanned the crowd, he was looking for someone inparticular.

"ciel? Ciel what are you looking for?"

Lizzy shifted her head in front of his blocking his view of the people in his home, he tried to keep his disappointment hidden.

"Are you waiting for someone Ciel?"

"There you are young lady"

That all familiar calm and stone cold voice could only belong to one person, Ciel glanced up to find his Butler Sebastian by his side, who reached down to lizzy and gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Come with me Young miss the master is distracted tonight, he searches for a special guest" Sebastian said.

As Sebastian lead Lizzy away he glanced back and his young master and winked before disappearing into the crowd, Ciel sighed sitting in his chair like a king overlooking the party, his party clothes where going to waste, where in the world was that blasted boy!. Someone walks up to Ciel from the side dressed in an all puplre tail coat and pants with a beautiful purple masquerade mask.

"The host of the party should not sulk so." Said the boy

"I am waiting for a special guest so please I must not be bothered"

"well may I ask the young master for a short dance?"the boy asked bowing

Ciel stared at the boy strangely, but he wasn't too sure if it was a boy the voice was oddly feminine, Ciel sighed and agreed heaven's forbid he make another girl cry in front of all these people Ciel slowly gets up and takes the masked person's hands, and they begin to dance. He figured this person was of a very high royal family seeing as they knew how to dance very well with someone that was.. well not so fond of dancing, they dance and ciel captured by the persons eyes such a beautiful blue, without realizing it Ciel was led to a cornerout of sight of the rest of the party.

"I think we seem to have wondered off" ciel states

"That is the point"

"who are you? Quickly before I get my butler"

"There is no need for that my dear Ciel"

The person removes their mask and a blush crosses Ciel's cheeks it was the one person he was waiting for all night.. Alois, Alois throws his arms around Ciel and kisses him, Ciel pushes him away blushing and hits him in the shoulder.

"ow Ciel that hurt!" Alois pouts

"i-I waited all night for you!" ciel stammers back.

"And here I am Ciel, all yours"

Alois winked at Ciel, a passion swelled inside the young boys heart, since Christmas of last year, Ciel and alois have meet on several occasions like this, he sighs and puts Alois's Mask back on.

"Your going to need that" ciel said grabbing Alois's arm

Ciel very cautiously leads Alois, past the crowd of people and up the stairs and to the left, towards Ciel's room, once inside Ciel closes the door, as Alois removes his mask.

"Very sneaky ciel the young master disappears with a masked patron?"

"S-stop talking like that Alois"

Alois giggles and brushes his hand across Ciel's face removing his mask, Alois chuckles lightly, he always had a fondness for ceils eyes they held such passion, such pain.

"Tonight Ciel, I will make you mine once more"

Ciel blushed deeper, he sometimes hated the way Alois teased him so much, Alois began with a kiss as he usually did, Alois pushed Ciel to the bed Stripping himself and Ciel of their much pesky clothing,

"My my Ciel you are as beautiful as ever"

"stop talking.."

"Oh? Do you want me to stop talking ciel?"

Alois climbed ontop of Ciel pinning him to the bed and got close to his ear making ciel shutter.

"If I stop talking you know what will happen, I will tease you"

Alois said while he kissed down Ciels neck to his chest, and lower, causing Ciel to shiver and moan under him.

"We haven't seen each other in a while Ciel, I am going to make this last"

Alois lets go of ceils hands and begins stroking Ciel's Shaft, causing ciel to buckle slightly underneath him, Alois begins licking at Ciel's shaft before he sucks on it completely, Ciel lets out a moan and puts his hands on Alois's head pulling on his hair, this pleased the blonde boy to once again have the greath Heir of the Phantomhive Family writhering beneath him.

"Ah- A-Alois"

Alois continued working Ciel slowly while holding him down as Ciel struggled beneath him. Right as he could see in Ciel's actions he was going to climax, he stopped and kissed Ciel,

"I will Conquer you my dear Ciel"

With these words Alois thrusts quickly into the young boy causing Ciel to moan loudly, Alois holds Ciel down while Ciel moans for alois,

"You like it Ciel?"

"A-Alois"

Ciel calls out his name so seductively, Alois runs one hand down Ciels chest and to his shaft and he begins to stroke his shaft slowly will continuing to thrust deeply into the boy quickly.

"Do you want more Ciel? Your body begs for it"Alois giggled while whispering in his ear.

"Alois I"

Feeling Ciel is close to climax alois thrusts into Ciel deeper and faster. The two of them moan in unision for each other if it wasn't for the party downstairs the whole house could probably hear the fruits of their passion.

"Ciel I'm going to-"

Alois releases inside Ciel as Ciel releases to Aloi's touch, Ciel relaxes slightly in Alois's arms. Alois stares at the now exhausted boy before him and grins. Oh how he has missed these little meetings with Ciel the secrets and danger that came with falling in love with the young earl.

"I missed you Ciel"

"I missed you too alois"

These words made Ciel very happy he had missed alois and the thrill of his visits. Alois and ciel holds hands and lay together in silence.


End file.
